the magic of a peach tree
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Published this a long time ago. Writing has improved massively since then, so please don't judge me as an author about this particular story. Features Po and Tigress being all reminiscent under the Sacred Peach Tree.


Authors note- hey, this is my first kung fu panda fic, so be nice please, I saw the second movie and loved it, can't wait for the third. (with the ending, if they don't make a third I will get very angry, go to Hollywood borrow Samantha Puckett's (icarly) tube sock full of butter, and things may get a bit nasty…..

Disclaimer- I am unworthy to own the total awesomeness of this movie! (ok, I'm worthy, but I'm broke.)

Po sat at the base of the sacred peach tree in the shining moonlight, reflecting on the past 3 years. In that small amount of time, po had done more then most do in a lifetime. He'd become the dragon warrior, defeated Ti-lung, become one with himself, defeated lord Shen, found the secrets of his past, achieved inner piece, and, thanks to his deciding to start punching the ironwood trees outside the palace (19 more years to go!) he'd lost weight, a healthy amount. And he was still the cuddly Po you remember. All within 3 years.

And, most surprising of all he'd become more then friends with tigress, actually, much more. Not to long after defeating shen, he and tigress had found a connection between each other. Both with similar pasts, and views on the world, they fit together like puzzle pieces. The rest of the furious five, and master Shifu, all accepted this odd pairing at the wedding. Which had happened 6 months after their discovery, they'd been living happily ever since. Tigress had mellowed out a bit more, just a touch, and Po had matured, and become a bit more serious. More then just a touch.

"hello Po."

a voice said softly behind him, making him jump a bit, and look back to see a chuckling tigress, slowly make her way over to him.

"hello tigress."

he said, smiling. They rarely used pet names like 'dear' 'honey' 'sweetheart' e.t.c. even in privet. They found them overused, and, unlike most married couples, they wanted hearing each others actual names not to mean that one or the other was in trouble.

"may I join you?"

she asked, Po patted the grass next to him. Tigress sat down with a little difficulty, the greatest news within the last 3 weeks, tigress was pregnant. She and Po knew it was a girl tiger, and that was all. Once she had sat down, tigress leaned against the peach tree, resting her head on Po's shoulder. They stared at the stars together, each with a paw on tigress's stomach.

"you know, I used to do this every night with Shifu." tigress whispered. Po looked at tigress quizzingly.

"really?"

he asked, he knew she had lived with shifu since she was 5, but she had told Po next to nothing on her personnel relationship with him.

"oh yes, every night."

tigress said, smiling, and looking up at po. The moonlight was shining off of her face with a magical, enchanting radiance of blue, rippling water. She looked back at the stars, her eyes told you she was remembering something, the wide smile told you it was something magnificent, and her soft purring told you she was content with the world at the moment.

"a few months after he got me out of that orphanage, we'd become more, close." tigress said,

"he's practically been a second father to me."

she admitted, Po raised his eyebrow, they must have had a good relationship. But not as good as Shifu and ti-lung, but, good. Tigress snuggled closer to Po, and chuckled softly,

" I remember when I was a little girl, every night we'd walk up to this peach tree, I'd get a peach for each of us, and we'd sit down in this very spot. Eating the peaches, and laughing about whatever had happened that day. And, I'd always fall asleep in the grass. And Shifu would carry me down to my room."

she looked up at the peach blossoms, one fell directly on her nose, she laughed, and blew it off. It blew over the cliff, and slowly floated to the bottom.

"wow, you have a great relationship with Shifu. I would have never guessed if you hadn't told me." Po said. Tigress slowly nodded.

"we did that every night until I turned 22, then crane, mantis, viper, and monkey all came around. We still did come here, and still do now and then."

she whispered, hugging Po's massive arm like a teddy bear. They Just sat there for awhile, then it began to get chilly.

"maybe we should go in now."

Po suggested, turning towards tigress, just to see she'd fallen asleep, cuddling his arm. And was breathing softly. Po smirked,

"reliving your childhood tigress?"

he joked quietly. He carefully moved her hands from his arm, and picked her up bridal style, with her head resting on his shoulder. She absentmindedly had stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"wow, and to think, I used to be afraid of her!" he smirked, then thought a bit more,

"ok, I still am." he admitted, chuckling.

He carried tigress back to their home. After marrying they'd both built themselves their own little place, for privacy. He came in and laid her down in their bed, shut the door, and got under the covers with her. He feel into a peaceful sleep. The valley was safe, he was a kung fu master, had the woman of his dreams, and was expecting a child. Everything was perfect.

Authors note-** yeah, bit sappy, but I'm speaking from personal experience. "I love to watch the stars with my papa, I feel sorry for any1 who doesn't have a dad, or fatherly figure to do that with." I hope you liked it, this is a one-shot. But, if I get enough reviews/PM messages, I might just turn it into a short series! Please R&R!**


End file.
